The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When working on a construction site, it is often necessary to bring a table or surface onto which tools and other materials may be placed. A variety of worktables and work surfaces are known, and in many cases, are foldable or collapsible.
In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,031 to Cole discloses a collapsible workstation, which is designed for carrying power tools. In the opened position, the workstation of the Cole patent has a work surface with means for mounting a tool, such as a power saw, and legs containing wheels for portability of the workstation between different locations.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,933 to Sagol is directed to a foldable work table with two support structures that rotate around a central shaft. The work-plate of the Sagol patent may be attached to a post hole for compact transport and storage, when the two support structures are in the closed position.
These known tables are not especially modular, and thus present certain disadvantages in manufacturing and distribution. Moreover, they are not configured to connect with other workstations, or otherwise allow a user to customize a size of the work surface.
There is a continuing need for a workstation that is both modular and foldable. Desirably, the workstation is configured to interlock with other workstations in order for a user to customize a size of a work surface.